


Testing

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [8]
Category: Elementary (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Crossover, Elementary - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Implied Drug Use, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence tumblr fics. Prompt: Dramione Elementary AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Testing

**Author's Note:**

> To the Anon who asked for Dramione Elementary Crossover
> 
> (Sorry, Tumblr deleted your ask. Also, I haven't watched as much Elementary as I should, so bear with me)

"Spit swab. now" said Hermione to the blond detective "and don't give me that look, you insisted on taking a case from a known drug dealer, which is the stupidest thing you've done to date by the way, so I'm insisting you take this test."

Draco snatched the testing kit from her hand and swabbed his mouth, looking, for all the world, like a disgruntled six year old.

"There, that wasn't so hard, was it?" asked Hermione sweetly patting his head as she walked past, followed by a disgruntled "HEY!"

**Author's Note:**

> More pre-slash but there you go


End file.
